


Reunions

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Role-reversal AU in which the camps are swapped (mostly). Nico di Angelo, praetor of New Rome, stands with the Greek demigod, Jason Grace, as the Argos II descends on New Rome. Jason says that Percy is on board and Nico hopes it's true.</p><p>Secondary pairing - Jason/Annabeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Pair Project. I swapped most of the character roles, although because Minerva doesn't have children, I left Annabeth in Camp Half-Blood. I may expand on this AU later, once this project is done.

The moment that the alarm went through the senate building that a strange Greek ship was flying over New Rome, many of the senators had rushed out to see what was going on. The only ones who were behind the rest were the praetors, Nico di Angelo and the recently elected Jason Grace. Nico, son of Pluto, had mixed feelings about the arrival of the Greek ship, the ship that had come as the Greek-born Jason, son of Zeus, had said it would. Hesitation, confliction, and, perhaps worst of all, hope mingled inside the young praetor, though he wouldn’t dare voice the feelings just yet.

As they stepped outside and Nico first laid eyes on the ship that was beginning its descent, he addressed Jason. “I’m going to trust you,” he told the older teen. “You said the other Greeks can be trusted and I’ll take your word for it, but remember, if this turns out to be a trick - ”

“It’s not,” Jason promised. “I swear on my life.”

Nico turned his dark eyes on Jason and he could see the brief shiver that coursed through the son of Zeus from Nico’s cold gaze. Jason had only been at Camp Jupiter for a short time, but had been quick to earn the camp’s trust after completing a quest with two of their campers, Piper and Leo, children of Venus and Vulcan, respectively, and taking out a giant that had attacked the camp. He’d been elected to praetor only the night before. Nico knew little about Jason, only recognized the name from whispers at Mount Othrys a couple of years ago, but he’d been willing to give the Greek a chance when Juno had announced him the week before.

He’d known, the moment Juno had exclaimed Jason would be taken into Camp Jupiter, that the goddess had switched him with Percy Jackson - the camp’s other praetor until his disappearance several months ago...and Nico’s boyfriend of only a few weeks before his disappearance. When Jason had said, mere minutes before the announcement that had interrupted the senate meeting, that Percy would be coming back to Camp Jupiter soon, with Greeks in tow, Nico’s heart had leapt to his throat and it had taken everything in him not to rush out immediately.

“You better be right about Percy being on that ship,” Nico said to Jason now as they stood on the steps, watching the ship descend.

“I’m sure of it,” Jason replied. His blue eyes, bright and clear as the mid-day sky above them, were transfixed on the ship and there was a soft smile on his lips. “Just as I’m sure she’s there, too.”

Nico arched an eyebrow at him, but said nothing as the two of them finally went down to push through the crowd to greet the incoming Greeks. Slipping past the gathered legionnaires as the ship landed in the middle of the green between New Rome and Camp Jupiter, Nico and Jason stood at the front of the crowd, demigods and legacies having parted at the sight of their purple praetor cloaks. Nico watched, heart thumping in his chest, as a ramp descended.

The first one down from the ship was a girl with bright golden curls and eyes the color of steel. She strode down the ramp, her eyes looking through the crowd before catching sight of the two praetors. Even at the distance, Nico could see the surprise on her face when her eyes landed on Jason. She quickened her pace as she headed directly for them.

“Annabeth.” The name was barely a whisper on Jason’s lips and he barely managed a smile as Annabeth embraced him tightly the moment she was close enough -

\- and then flipped the teen easily, leaving him on the ground a moment later. A few people in the crowd applauded her, including Piper, who actually was applauding the loudest.

“Jason Grace, you absolute _airhead_!” she exclaimed, glaring down at the son of Zeus. “Don told you not to go anywhere and the next thing we know, you and gods know who else are flying off somewhere and none of us can reach you and you never even bother to send me an IM!” She raised a hand when Jason opened his mouth to talk. “No, don’t you _dare_ try to defend yourself.”

Annabeth turned to Nico, who had an amused smirk on his lips. “You’re him, aren’t you? Nico, right?”

Nico’s brow raised again, but he nodded. “Yes. Do I know you?”

The girl shook her head. “No, but Percy doesn’t shut up about you.” She waved her hand over her shoulder. “He’s on the ship. Apparently, flying doesn’t agree with him. You can go up and see him.”

Nico looked to Jason as the son of Zeus stood from where Annabeth had left him. “Handle things here for a few minutes, Praetor Grace,” he told him.

Before Jason could say anything, Nico pulled the shadows cast by the ship around him and boarded the ship through them. When he stepped out of the shadows onto the ship, he looked around, his guard up with the augur’s warning about Greeks bearing gifts in the back of his mind. He didn’t care about any gifts or warnings at the moment. All he cared about was finding Percy.

“Nico!”

The son of Pluto turned at the sound of his name and he caught sight of Percy standing at the door that led to the ship cabins. At first glance, he almost didn’t recognize the son of Neptune - in the last several months, Percy’s hair had grown from a short, neat military cut to a messy, but rather good looking, mop of black. He wore a blindly orange shirt, emblazoned with the silhouette of a pegasus and the words “Camp Half-Blood” across the front. The older teen’s eyes, sea green and playful, and the easy smile with his not quite straight teeth were familiar, though.

Percy crossed the deck and caught Nico in a tight hug, surprising the young praetor. Even more surprising, Percy kissed him there on the deck, with no qualms about who else might see from the surrounding buildings or the others on the ship. Their relationship, still new when Percy had disappeared, hadn’t exactly been a secret, but they hadn’t really been open about it, either, so Nico was thrown off by how forward Percy was being. Then again, they’d been separated for months.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Percy told him as he broke the kiss. “The moment Juno let go of my memories, I knew I had to get back to you.”

“You could have called,” Nico murmured, echoing the complaint Annabeth had made just a few minutes before to Jason. “Everyone thought you were dead.”

“You didn’t, though.”

A smirk crossed Nico’s lips as he brought his hand up and tapped his ear with one finger. “Death sense. I knew better.” He leaned in and caught Percy’s lips in another kiss, though he kept it brief. “You have a lot of explaining to do to our camp.”

“Yeah, probably,” Percy replied. He let Nico out of his arms, but caught hold of the younger teen’s hand. “But you have some explaining to do, too. You never told me you had a Greek sister.”

Nico blinked. “You met Hazel?”

“She’s right behind you.”

Nico turned around, his praetor’s cape swirling around him with the movement. Sure enough, his half-sister, Hazel, the ambassador of Pluto that had brought Nico from the Underworld and to Camp Jupiter three years ago, stood behind him, her eyes covered with one dark hand. Nico could just see a blush on his sister’s cheeks under her hand.

“What are you doing here?” Nico asked.

Hazel pulled her hand from her face, revealing her golden eyes as she looked at her brother. “I have things to do,” she told him. Though there was still a dusting of her blush on her cheeks, Hazel met her brother’s eyes, a serious expression on her face. “Remember the prophecy in the Temple of Jupiter?”

Nico’s stomach twisted inside him. Who didn’t remember that prophecy? “What about it?” he asked, though he didn’t really want to know the answer.

“That’s why we’re here.”


End file.
